


Sex on the Beach

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: It always starts with sex with them...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I wrote for Asami's birthday, named after the cocktail which was popular, oh, several years back. It takes place in that vague period after they'd known each other for a while but before NT. Written August 2007.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sand was still warm under his back when he awoke. He kept his eyes shut, feeling it cradling him, the sun's rays a blanket on top of his body. He'd needed this. Everything had been piling up on him, bills, work, family, friends, nagging, annoying, no peace. 

But not today. Today he'd left it all behind and escaped to the seaside. He and about five hundred other people. But even their chatter had been soothing, that of people playing and having fun, not the tense sounds they made in the city, and he'd drifted off to sleep listening to the waves crashing into the shore in the background.

His aim was to be completely limp by the time the sun went down and it was working. He felt good now. All the week's pressures and stress were melting away, leaving him much more relaxed. That changed in an instant when a finger pressed against his stomach. 

"I'd say you're well-done. And here I prefer my meat medium-rare."

He opened his eyes a crack. Not that he needed to. He knew who was there, but he wanted to see the absurd picture of Asami on a beach. 

It didn't amuse him like he'd expected. While the man's tailored suit, impeccable tie, jewelry and buffed shoes were at odds with what anyone else would wear, it was the beach that now seemed out of place, because Asami looked so right sitting next to him. He pushed that sentiment away quickly and offered his usual sarcasm. 

"Don't your dry cleaners ever get mad at you?"

Asami wasn't bothering to look at him. He sat, gazing out at the Pacific. "I pay them not to. Everyone can be bought. Everyone but people with causes, madmen, and apparently you."

"I'm not interested in your money."

"You've made that clear any number of times. It's dirty, you say. All money is dirty Akihito, and you know it. So I find myself wondering which of the other two categories you fit into. Your choice of clothes sometimes makes me think you're mad. But personally, I'd say you have a cause."

The wind ruffled that perfect hair. He watched, fascinated, as the stray bangs caressed the broad forehead. He found himself wanting to chase them with his fingers, but he quickly willed the thought away as Asami turned to face him, leaning closer. 

Akihito's heart beat faster but his mouth kept up the patter. "You know I have a cause. One day I'll catch you and –"

His words were cut off by the other's lips, warmer than sun and sand, tasting of ash.

"It seems that you already have," the other murmured against his mouth. "Whatever are you going to do with me? I know what I have planned for you."

He jumped as he felt those familiar long fingers slip under the waist band of his swim trunks and tried to push away. "Wait! What are you..? There are kids!" But as he looked around, he finally realized there'd been no sound of people since he'd awoken. The beach was now deserted but for the two of them. "What the hell? You cleared a whole beach of families just for sex?"

"I provided free food and entertainment around the point. And other... encouragements for those who weren't hungry." Lips nibbled lightly along the edge of his ear, tickling him. "I'm very hungry myself."

The breath on his neck was hot, yet he shivered. "W-we can get something to eat..."

The large fist on his cock squeezed it slightly, encasing it completely as if he were sheathed in a woman, but moving, teasing him the way only this man could. Asami was still speaking softly into his ear with a voice that went straight to the base of his spine. "We will. I'll buy you dinner and feed it to you, you taking every bite from my fingers, then licking them clean. And then I'll dine." His lips fastened onto Akihito's neck like a vampire's, drawing the skin into his mouth, making it throb in time with Akihito's cock. Asami worked his tie free. "Hold your hands over your head, Akihito."

Akihito helplessly shivered at the command and saw Asami's eyes fill with anticipation. "I'm just cold dammit!" But it was mid-summer and hot under the sun. His protest sounded weak even to him.

"Liar. But I'll warm you. Your hands, Akihito. I won't ask again." 

His heart was pounding in his ears. He hated it, the way he automatically responded to Asami's domination, and the way Asami knew he would. But he wanted it, to give himself over to the danger, knowing that this man could do anything to him, make him want anything, and never knowing where they were going each time except that the pleasure would be beyond belief.

Asami's hand stilled on the verge of sending him over the edge. He was hard and slick from sweat, and Asami's fingers had known just how to tease his erection, sliding lightly along the underside, stopping to the caress the head, then slipping back down the shaft. He pushed up into the hand's hot grasp, only to feel it pull back a little, driving him insane with frustration. 

He knew Asami could make it last for hours until he gave in. At least if he were tied, he'd be allowed to come at some point. It was the lesser of two evils. Or so he told himself as he sighed and lifted his hands over his head and crossed the wrists. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the triumph on the other's face, then felt the silk encircle him as it was tied with gentle fingers that weren't fooling anyone. Asami seemed to take great care in doing it, as if he were wrapping a present for someone special. When he felt Asami pull back he tested the knot, and the tie gently bit his skin. His thighs trembled from the effort of keeping himself from spreading his legs like a whore, and he squirmed against the warm sand.

When nothing more happened, he couldn't stand the suspense and opened his eyes to see Asami just looking down at him with a possessiveness that he often fantasized about. They gazed at each other, and he wiggled a bit more, getting impatient. Asami's lips lifted in the ghost of a smile, and he reached across Akihito's body to rummage through his duffel bag.

"What the hell? Leave my stuff alone! You've already cost me one camera... Oh shit. No you don't!" Akihito tried to sit up but Asami's hand on his wrists held him down.

Asami managed to open the case he found and take the camera out one-handed. "Reminds me of old times. You know, if you're not still I might accidentally drop this and break it." 

Akihito stilled. That one was his precious camera. "You'd better know what you're doing. That was my Dad's camera."

"I know enough." Asami released him and sat back when Akihito lay still, then removed the lens cap and manually adjusted the focus, looking through it at him. "Pretty. But it needs something more, I think." His right hand suddenly snaked out and jerked Akihito's swim trunks down to his thighs.

"Cut it out!" Akihito tried to get up again but with tied hands and trunks around his legs he only managed to trip himself up before he was gently but firmly pressed back against the towel once more.

"I love the way you struggle, constantly, against everything." The camera clicked. Akihito blushed and turned his head away so he couldn't see himself reflected in the lens, and in Asami's eyes. 

It clicked again. "Show me how much you don't want me." 

One hand lifted his thigh, opening him completely to the sun. "Tell me you don't want me there." Click.

Asami flicked his cock with a finger, making any lies pointless, continuing to document his shame.

Akihito felt tears rise in his eyes, in part from humiliation, but more because there was a need in him for this kind of release, and when it came tears naturally flowed. Still, he didn't have to play nice. He glared up through blurry eyesight. "Why would I want a geriatric schoolyard bully?"

The camera clicked again. "You're adorable when you pretend to be angry. I can't resist. But I have a game in mind." Asami lowered the camera to look Akihito in the eyes. "The people from the other beach should start to come back in about 20 minutes. They could find you like this," he tapped the end of Akihito's stiff cock, "a lovely, slightly gift-wrapped present. Or you can finish before they get back."

Akihito wasn't sure he understood. "Are you telling me to masturbate?"

"Clever boy. It makes me wonder how you always fell for Feilong's traps."

He resisted the urge to throw sand at the man. He couldn't risk damaging the camera.

Asami's fingers traced across his stomach, downward. "Show me how you touch yourself when you're alone at night, thinking of me."

Akihito took a deep breath. "I don't."

"Very well. We'll sit here and chat until they return. Can one's dick get sunburnt? I hope for your sake the answer is no."

"Son of a..."

"Yes? I don't mind the name-calling. However you wish to end that sentence, it's likely true."

His mouth gaped. "You'd say that about your own mother?"

Asami checked his watch. "Nineteen more minutes. Do you think you'll make the evening edition? So little happens in these seaside towns."

He sighed. He knew Asami wasn't bluffing. Asami never bluffed. 

All he had to do was make himself come. It wouldn't be that big a deal in a bedroom, but god, under the sun, out in the open like this, with Asami's eyes on him. His cheeks warmed, not so much in embarrassment but because it was arousing him. There was no coercion involved when he brought his hands down from over his head, down to his aching crotch. It was one of his hottest fantasies.

He closed his eyes, taking himself there. The clicking of the camera faded as he began to imagine the last time they'd had sex, the way Asami's mouth had taken him in and surrounded him with wet heat, Asami's eyes watching him lose himself to it. That was enough to get him going. 

His hands fumbled a little because they were tied, but not much. He had his own silk necktie at his apartment, tucked into the back of his closet for times like these. It was a copy of one Asami owned, and sprayed with Asami's brand of cologne. Sometimes he used it as a cock ring, pretending Asami wouldn't let him come. Sometimes he teased himself with the texture. But the best times were when he lay on his stomach and tied his hands to the headboard and came against the sheets, all the time imagining Asami behind him waiting to take him, watching.

Watching like he was now. His cock jerked under his hands. The silk between his wrists rubbed softly against the sensitive skin of his shaft as he moved his hands along it, more quickly with each stroke. It wasn't enough.

He reached to the side where he'd left the tanning lotion, and found the bottle by touch. A flick of the cap coated his left hand with a slippery liquid warm from the sun. Then he brought his wrists back down, his right hand back to his cock, coating it with the hot oil, his left reaching lower, teasing the opening it found there with slippery fingers.

He usually spent time playing with himself like that, mimicking Asami's tongue doing the same, but he had no time and he wanted no delay. He needed to feel something moving inside him.

Two lotion-coated fingers easily slipped inside, making him sigh with pleasure. He knew that gave away how often he did this, but he didn't care. The taut ring about them sucked them in, and he played a little while at teasing his opening, letting them in but not quite far enough, pulling them back before they got too deep, until his breathing was hard and fast and he was pressing his hips against his hand, needing more. He let his fingers slip in deeper, probing with the tips, knowing how to find what he wanted, and moaning when he found it, rubbing it with small circular motions that had his hips bucking.

His right hand moved in an answering rhythm on his cock. His heartbeat quickened, throbbing in his hand as the motions of slick fist upon his hardness became urgent. Cries were spilling from him. More, he needed still more. He pushed another finger into himself, stretching himself wider, two not filling him enough for the fantasy. His legs spread further apart, inviting, begging.

The name fell unbidden from his lips as it always did. "Asami..."

He usually wasn't answered.

Strong hands pulled his own away and pressed his legs back against his chest, and a thick slick cock split him open with one powerful thrust, driving his shoulders into the sand. He cried out with each breath, submitting to the hard length that forced itself into him over and over again, feeling the head of the shaft moving deep within his body.

Not enough, he thought, and he lifted his hips to it, pushing back against Asami, wanting it faster and harder. But the movement halted and Akihito's eyes flew open. Asami was staring down at him as if to say _"I'm here, not your dreams. Look only at me."_

Asami's eyes wouldn't let his escape, and held his knowingly as he began moving his hips again, with a fast pounding that Akihito couldn't escape and didn't want to.

He trembled at the intimacy that knowledge implied even as he reveled in it. There was something deep between them that he normally refused to acknowledge, his willing surrender to Asami's mastery. But for this once he let Asami see it, no lies, no masks, and the answering look of smug knowledge made his cum begin to gather at the base of his cock. 

He lifted his legs up and locked them around Asami's waist, trapping Asami as much as Asami had trapped him. The hard muscles were moving like hot oiled machinery between his thighs, relentless, unyielding. He hadn't removed his gaze from Asami's face, and saw his lips tighten slightly, the only indication of what the man was feeling. But it was enough. He felt his own muscles beginning to tighten in response, the friction from Asami's pounding cock almost painful against it. 

Sweat ran between their bodies, sticking them together, tugging at their skin as they fucked each other under the hot sun, desperate for release. The only sounds were his moans and Asami's harsh breaths. All he saw were the golden eyes above him. And he knew that Asami was blind to anything but him as the man lowered his body down on top of Akihito's, dominating on all levels, and took his mouth in a kiss that left no room for thought, finally pushing Akihito over into an orgasm that ripped through his muscles and along his spine, leaving him twitching helplessly under Asami, who groaned and followed.

Akihito collapsed back onto the sand, boneless, completely sated if a little sore. He'd thought he'd been relaxed earlier. That was nothing compared to the total sense of well-being he was feeling now, not just sexually but on all levels. Asami was always hard on him, but in the end he was also always safe. The thought stopped him in surprise. He hadn't realized that he'd trusted him to that extent.

He felt Asami pull free of him, then lower himself to Akihito's side. The knot at his wrists was picked loose and the tie removed. His limbs were lifted and a soft cloth was used to clean him off. It took him a minute to realize it was his t-shirt.

"The dry-cleaner will need extra for this one." Asami sounded unaffected.

Akihito turned his head and stared at him, a little disappointed. He knew better than to expect sweet talk, but some acknowledgment of what he'd thought had happened there would have been appreciated.

Asami glanced at him as he tossed the soiled shirt aside. His hand lifted to Akihito's head and ruffled his hair.

"I'm not a kid! Or a dog!" He rolled onto his side and faced away from Asami.

"Of course not. I'm not in the habit of fucking either one."

Always such a smartass. Pain radiated through him from somewhere inside his chest. "What do you want from me?"

"What do you want from me, Akihito?" He heard the click of a lighter snapping shut, then smelled the familiar smoke.

"I want..." But the answer was hard to come by. What _did_ he want? A lover? Certainly. Some respect? Definitely. But what else? He wasn't sure. Did he really want deeper ties to someone so ruthless, someone who could kill or be killed at any time, someone he had no control over? Yet the ties were there, and what was between them couldn't be ignored. He trusted this man, cared for him too on some level, but what did he want?

"It's not such an easy question to answer, is it?"

"No," he grudgingly admitted.

"When that happens, often the best thing to do is let the cards fall where they will until an answer becomes readily apparent."

He rolled onto his back again so he could see Asami, who now sat with his knees bent up in front of him, the ever present cigarette dangling from the hand that was draped across them. Akihito smiled at the relaxed pose, at odds with the man's image.

Asami continued, looking out at the ocean. "I'm not entirely comfortable with this either, you know. Half the time I talk myself into walking away and never coming back. But as you see, here I am." He turned his head and their eyes met. "I would never have admitted such a weakness to anyone last year. I've always taken pride in having no vulnerabilities, nothing anyone can use as a hold on me. It's the only way I made it to where I am today. But having come close to losing you to Feilong I became aware that things had changed, whether I liked it or not." 

Akihito couldn't believe he was hearing such a thing. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Asami flicked the cigarette away. "I tell no one anything. Why should you be different?" He snorted a little, smoke pouring from his nose. "There's the question. Why should you be different? And frankly that worries me more than anything else, because it's the root of this weakness, and I can't seem to figure it out. Or stop it. So instead, for now, I've decided to indulge it. Thinking that maybe in time I'll decipher the mystery that is Akihito." Asami turned those golden eyes upon him, and he knew now why it always felt like layers were peeling from him with each glance.

He didn't know if he should feel pleased or insulted. But then, that was Asami's contradictory nature. Pleasure and pain from the beginning. The issue lately had been more one of freedom versus control, but it was always a give and take. And while he was a little uncomfortable with that, he was honest enough to admit it was something he also enjoyed, the endless struggles, the seduction used to win him over, the surprises. He decided to surprise Asami in return and sat up and leaned forward, kissing him lightly, leaving himself open the way he had during sex, inviting the other in.

Asami abruptly stood and moved a few paces away. "I need to get back. Do you need a lift?"

Akihito blinked in astonishment. _Now that's an interesting reaction_ , he thought. It disappointed him a bit that Asami wasn't ready for what he'd offered, but then, he'd just finished explaining why. "I guess I'll give it time too."

Asami's eyes met his and he thought they were pleased for a moment before they once again became implacable. 

_Perhaps... a little at a time._

Akihito suddenly looked around, realizing they were still alone. "Hey, where is everyone?"

A sudden smirk told him he didn't want to hear the answer.

"They're probably still at the other beach, as this one has been closed for health reasons."

He knew he should get mad, but he could only laugh. How totally Asami. "Okay. I'll let you off this time."

"Really? I must be losing my touch. Would it help if I said I was going to post the pictures on the internet?"

"WHAT? The hell you will. Give me my camera now you .. you..." But he had to stop at the sight of Asami's amusement, and he realized he'd been had once again. Especially when Asami handed him the camera.

Akihito snatched it rather ungratefully. "Thank you." He popped the back open and frowned at the empty space within. He should have known. "Where's the film?"

"Hmm? Oh this?" Asami tossed the roll in the air and caught it. "Well, I thought you owed me some sort of birthday present. Don't you?"

Akihito was stunned. "It's your birthday? I didn't know it was your birthday. How old are you? Forty? Forty-five? I know you're old but you can't be fifty yet, are you?"

The eyes that appraised him were not amused. "You're so witty, Akihito. I should spank you for every year you inflated my age. I just don't see a need to celebrate, so I don't tell people."

"You told me."

"Only to make you feel bad."

"You're sharing intimate details of your life. I feel so special." Akihito fluttered his eyelashes. 

Asami blew smoke, in more ways than one. "You really shouldn't."

Akihito was flying inside. He'd found a way to tweak Asami. "You could do anything in the world for your birthday, buy a new tank, blow up an island or two, but you came to share it with me. You're so romantic, like the hero in a romance novel."

"That makes you the buxom wench with her top torn open." Asami eyed his bare torso. "The one about to get taken."

Akihito leaned back and covered his sparkling eyes with his forearm in a dramatic pose. "Oh you mustn't. Not until we're married, my lord."

There was a lengthy silence that made him peek out from under his arm. Asami was just staring at him. He dropped his cigarette into the sand and ground it out with the tip of his Magli loafers. Then he slowly walked back to where Akihito sat. 

As the hair rose on the back of his neck, Akihito somehow knew his fate had just been sealed. 

Asami stood over him a moment, a wild possessiveness in his eyes, and as he knelt down beside Akihito and pulled him roughly toward him, Akihito felt something similar within him rise up in answer.

This time as Asami took him, he took Asami, aggressively, straddling his lap, his passion released without restraint. Asami's hands on him were hard, his eyes fierce, his mouth demanding as their hips drove together savagely. It had never been like this, so out of control, and Akihito lost himself to it, coming in a matter of minutes, shocked when he felt Asami's release follow hard upon his own. 

He fell limply against Asami's chest and they sat, arms still locked around one another, unmoving except for their harsh breathing. For once Akihito was unwilling to let go. Nothing had ever felt so right to him as where he was at that moment, and he suddenly realized it was because he loved Asami.

He couldn't mention it. He didn't want it to be met with amusement and sarcasm, or worse yet, with a cold indifference. But as he sat there he silently offered up his heart, a quiet birthday present, one that he hoped Asami might be able to welcome in the future.

Asami's arms loosened slightly. He spoke, needing to clear his throat first because his voice was rough. "You're probably hungry. We'll go out to eat before we head back."

_We._ "Okay," was all Akihito could let himself say, afraid he'd give away too much. Then he dared a little more. "I'd like that."

He felt Asami's muscles gather themselves and he tensed, but the man just stood, lifting him, and carried him toward the parking lot. He buried his face in Asami's neck and allowed it.

Then he remembered. "My stuff..." 

"My men will take care of it, and carefully. I'll see to it."

"My clothes..."

"Now that is a problem. You don't appear to have any left." Asami's voice was warm and amused. "We'll stop and buy you some. Or rather, I will, since I doubt you'll want to go into a shop that way. It's almost a dream come true, being able to dress you properly for once."

"Prick. I don't want you to buy things for me."

"Are we back to that again?"

"It's different this time."

There was a pause. "Yes, it is. And you will let me buy you clothing."

He gave in, secretly wanting something tangible from Asami that he could cherish. "I suppose since you're the one who destroyed them..."

"How convenient an excuse for you. Can you not simply accept a gift with the words thank you?"

Akihito raised his head and looked Asami in the eye. "That depends. Can you?" It must have been the seriousness in his face made Asami stop.

"What do you mean?" 

He could feel Asami tensing up again. He almost backed down, but that wasn't in his nature. "I mean, can you accept a gift with a simple thank you, without running from it because you think it means that something is demanded in return?"

Asami considered the question. "No. I cannot. No one gives anything away for free."

Akihito felt a sadness grow in him until his eyes overflowed with it.

"Tears, Akihito? I neither want nor need your pity."

"I'm not offering you pity!," he shouted. "I'm offering you love!"

_Fuck._ He struggled against the arms holding him, but they were frozen immobile and wouldn't move.

"Put me down. Let me go." The arms wouldn't release him. "What's wrong with you? Let go of me!"

"No."

Something about Asami's voice made him stop and look him in the face, but Asami was just staring off into the distance. Akihito wiped his eyes and sniffed. "Why not? I just said I loved you. That should be making you run for the hills."

"It should, shouldn't it? It always has in the past. Those words always signaled it was time for a gift and a parting, and sometimes harsher measures if that didn't get the message across." Asami started walking to the car again. He still hadn't looked at Akihito, who couldn't figure out what he was seeing in the other's face at a time when he desperately needed to.

"So is that what's in store for me?"

Asami's arms tightened about him. "No."

"You're not going to drop me?"

"Does it look like I've dropped you?"

"You know what I mean."

"You're starting to get annoying."

"Only starting? I'm losing my touch." But he subsided, tired of pushing.

When they reached the limo, Suoh was waiting with the door to the back open, bowing. Not an eyebrow twitched when the bodyguard took in Akihito's state, and Akihito tried to ignore the man's stare. As Asami set him onto one of the leather seats, Akihito wondered just how much of this sort of thing the bodyguard had seen over the years to be so unflinching. Akihito frowned at the sign of jealousy. _You'd better get used to the idea that Asami's played around plenty, and may still. You love him, but he didn't say it back._

"I sent Suoh for your things... Why are you frowning?"

Asami had settled onto the seat across from him, and was reaching into the small refrigerator. He pulled out two cold bottles of water and handed one to Akihito. Akihito watched as he unscrewed the lid, tipped his head back, and let half the bottle flow down his throat. As Asami swallowed, so did Akihito. He looked aside and crossed his legs to hide his growing interest, then drank his own water, hoping the cold liquid would help stem his desire.

"You're insatiable today, aren't you?" He glanced up to see Asami, bottle still by his lips, looking at him with amusement.

His cheeks heated and he looked down again. He spoke quietly. "Yeah, well, it must be because it's your birthday. I don't have anything else to give you."

There was no answer, and the car was silent for a time after that, giving Akihito a chance to drink his water and cool down. 

Asami suddenly shifted in his seat, drawing his attention. "I wouldn't say that," he said, staring out the window.

Akihito turned to look where Asami was staring but saw nothing. He turned back, puzzled. "You wouldn't say what?"

"That you have nothing else to give."

Akihito's breath caught, hoping he wasn't misunderstanding.

"I received quite a few gifts today. Yours was...." Asami hesitated, then he gave a rather frustrated sigh and faced Akihito. "Yours is the only I'll keep. Thank you."

Akihito couldn't help it. The sudden rush of relief was too much. He started crying.

Asami snorted softly and reached across the limo to pick him up, placing Akihito on his lap. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I a-am," he sobbed into Asami's chest. "I can't believe you. I can't believe after all you said... Of course I'm h-h-happy."

Asami raised his chin, examining him, amused. "You need to work on that."

"Oh sh-shut up."

Asami lowered his head until their mouths were a breath apart. "Make me," he murmured.

And laughing through his tears, Akihito did.

 

When Suoh got back to the limo, it was rocking on its wheels rather violently. He didn't even blink. He'd seen it any number of times. 

What he hadn't seen before was the look on his master's face when he'd arrived back at the car that afternoon carrying the boy. He knew it would happen someday; he just hadn't expected it to happen with someone like Takaba Akihito. A gutter rat. But one who'd managed to catch Asami's attention and hold it. 

He moved into the shade to wait it out, trying to figure out just what made this one different.

 

He'd have been surprised to know his thoughts mirrored Asami's later when the man sat in the back of the limo with his hand on the head of the boy sleeping across his lap. That afternoon when Akihito had leaned back on the towel and played at a coy betrothal it had come out of nowhere, the desire not just to dominate and own, but to have it all freely given.

And then as if reading his mind, Akihito had done just that.

He hadn't thought that was the form it would take. He hadn't thought love was what he'd wanted. He still wasn't even sure. But it had felt so immensely satisfying to hear it from Akihito's lips, reluctantly admitted but without any suggestion on the part of Asami.

_It is because,_ he thought, _we communicate on a level most people don't._

He looked at the tousled brown hair under his hand, and the pale body, defiant even as it lay open to him on his lap.

And maybe that was the key. Before this, love had always meant a taming, and a desire for a reciprocation of that. He despised that. But he knew it was something he need never worry about here. He had no doubt that Akihito would want him to change. The fights would be entertaining. And when Akihito least expected it, on rare occasions, he'd give in just to keep the boy off balance. _And as a reward I think too, for pleasing me._

But Akihito would never follow him like a puppy, wagging his tail at any attention, whining if he didn't receive any. Nor would he want the same from Asami. They were both strong, independent, and a bit wild, and were likely to stay that way.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes with a self-satisfied sigh. He had everything figured out. He conveniently forgot that whenever that happened Akihito tended to find a way to screw things up, or maybe he didn't, the thought of the challenge of it just adding to his pleasure. But if so it was an indulgence to be allowed. It was, after all, his birthday.

 

Akihito awoke, cradled this time not by sand and sun, but by the body of the man he loved. The motion of the car told him they were speeding along the roads, on their way back to Tokyo. He didn't know what awaited him there, probably more stress and work, everything he'd run away from really. Everything but the man who'd chased him down here, not letting him run. He felt a glow in him that only those in love for the first time feel. 

Sure, the man was far from perfect, but he could fix that. He had an idea already, but he wasn't going to tell Asami about it just yet. It would be a late birthday present. And wouldn't Asami be surprised? 

He rolled onto his side and slipped an arm about Asami's waist, then settled in again to sleep, looking forward to waking to whatever was on the other side.

 

 

~end~


End file.
